


Good Day

by ssyou



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, congratulations on your first award baby, he got rising star award from AAA, im proud, morning fic, or not so pure, pacaponyo, pure fluff, theres cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: Come to think of it, there’s only one person crazy enough to sneak in into Starship dorm.





	Good Day

“Congratulations on your first award, Sewoon-ah,”

Sewoon wakes up to the sound of someone whispering on his ear. He blinks a few times not knowing whether it’s reality or he’s still dreaming, recognizing that voice anywhere. There’s sunlight reflection on the wall and lips touching on his neck. Is someone kissing it? What day is it today again?

Among the haziness and blurred thoughts he turns around to see the perpetrator who disturbs his precious sleep, only to realize he actually can’t. Under the blanket that someone puts his heavy leg above his, arm enclosing the middle of his chest.

Come to think of it, there’s only one person crazy enough to sneak in into Starship dorm.

“Youngmin-hyung?”

The guy in person laughs, the morning song to his ears. Youngmin finally releases his hold on the younger and sits up. The blanket pulls up along the movement, making Sewoon whine unconsciously. Sewoon doesn’t know right now, whether he’s missing his hyung or that warm piece of fluffy cover more.

“Wake up, Sunshine. I brought cakes,” Youngmin gives him his trademark toothy smile. Sewoon can finally turns around and put the back of his head on his pillow, the exclusive spot to see the actual sunshine glowing on his hyung’s face. The red hair and warm hand on his stomach just confirms that Youngmin should be the representative of bright and warm place.

_sunshine he’s here you can take a break_

But on to next important thing.

“You brought cakes? Where?” Sewoon asks with the most excited eyes Youngmin has ever seen in his life. He keeps on smiling when he reachs for a cake box atop the drawer beside the bed. The younger also sits up then, keeps on staring and watching what’s on Youngmin’s hand. Youngmin takes out the strawberry shortcake from the box carefully and Sewoon’s eyes lit up like a candle.

“Congratulation, once again,” Youngmin said sincerely. “Here’s to many more awards to come.”

Sewoon’s eyes looks back at his hyung again, after that momentary moment taken away by a cake. It’s morning and a brand new day and he smiles at Youngmin with his crinkle eyes, the most beautiful smile the older has ever to see.

“Thank you, hyung,”

To conclude, it’s a good day.

 

-

 

“So, the boys managed to wake up earlier than me. Weird,” Sewoon mutters while finishing the last piece of cake forlornly. “I planned to make them breakfast, though. They said they missed my kimbap,” he’s licking the remnant of whipped cream on his fingers then. The poor boy doesn’t want to let anything go to waste. Too bad he missed one spot right below on the corner of his mouth.

Youngmin’s stomach churns at the sight.

“Or you can bring them lunch. I’ll help with the cooking,” the older offers while keeping his hands busy, cleaning up their little cake party.

“Oh, you’re right. Wait, when does your recording start?” Sewoon tilts his head looking at Youngmin taking a glass of water, still sitting on the bed.

“Hm, 2 PM. It’s still in 4 hours,” the older finished his drink and put the glass on the drawer. “We have enough time to cook and do other things,” his eyes looks at Sewoon’s in amusement. Then to his lips. Then back to his eyes.

Sewoon’s ears eventually get red and so do his cheeks. He blinks faster than usual but still can’t keep his eyes off of the older.

“You still have whipped cream here, by the way,” Youngmin motions the spot that Sewoon misses. Though before Sewoon can do anything about it, Youngmin holds Sewoon’s hands, unable him to move them. It’s a good day to have your heart beat faster, Sewoon thinks, because he too, can’t stop his own eyes from staring at the older’s lips. Time moves too slow, the silence of his dorm, the quiet of his room, everything feels perfect.

“Let me,” Youngmin whispers before enclosing the other lips with his own.

Sewoon meets him halfway.

God, they miss this. Youngmin kisses the boy like he dances, passionately, strongly, happily. Sewoon relents and let the older takes control this one, heart and body surrender to the bright and warm place Youngmin brings with him. He closes his eyes, taking every moment and storing it in memory.

When they eventually pull away, when they are reminded that indeed you need oxygen to live, Youngmin smiles and kisses Sewoon’s forehead endearingly. Sewoon looks so hot even his forehead feels warm, he laughs. He slowly pushes the boy to lie back on the bed and sneaks his hand under Sewoon’s equally warm hoody. In the midst of it all, Sewoon keeps looking at him and also shyly laughs.

“Congratulatory is in order,” Youngmin kisses the boy’s forehead for the second time, then continues to the boy’s temple.

Then his cheek.

Then his jaw.

Then his neck.

Then...

 

They say Sewoon’s voice is sweet like honey. Youngmin can’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> a fluff to hope my day can turn as good as theirs.


End file.
